


Holiday Joy

by RoseThornhill



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Christmas Party, Drinking, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseThornhill/pseuds/RoseThornhill
Summary: Written for 2018 XF Fanfic Secret Santa #2018XFfanficSecretSanta. My prompt:"Lots of flirting and simmering UST until they give in, had a few drinks at the Xmas party and then they sneak down to the basement office for some private time ;)"Set in Season 6





	Holiday Joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suilven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suilven/gifts).



"You almost ready, Mulder?"

Mulder looked up from his desk, startled. "Ready for what?"

Scully rolled her eyes. Of _course_ he forgot. "The Christmas party?" His face was blank. Or that could be his panic face; Scully was never really sure. "The Bureau's Christmas party?" Still nothing. "You do realize it is December, right?"

Mulder finally broke, flashing her that boyish smile that never ceased to give her butterflies - no matter how much she pretended it didn't. "I know, Scully. Let me just finish up this paperwork."

 "You? Finishing paperwork?" she mocked.

"Tell me again: why are we going to this?"

Scully sighed. "We are on thin ice with Kersh--"

"Aren't we always?"

"--and it would look good if we showed up and mingled and at least pretended to not be on his shit list." Mulder looked unconvinced. "Skinner wants us to be there," she offered, which seemed to soften him a little bit. "And I heard the caterer was going to serve those little goat cheese puffs that I know you love."

This brought a grin to Mulder's face. "Goat cheese puffs? I'm in! I'll even be nice to Kersh for a few of those."

Scully smiled as they left the office together. "I'm going to have to start calling them Mulder Snacks."

***

The party was held in the same place it always was, one of the larger conference rooms. The decorations were the same as they always were, just a couple steps up from a high school dance. The food was the same as it always was, delicious but nothing new. The bulk of the money for the party was always spent on the same thing: booze. Scully wondered if the general public would be concerned to see how drunk the Feds got.

As they approached the door, Mulder suddenly grabbed Scully's hand and pulled her aside. "Ground rule for tonight: do not leave my side."

Scully hadn't planned on leaving his side; the number of agents whose names she knew could be counted on one hand. But the look on Mulder's face had her concerned. She peeked around him, into the party, and saw what had him panicked - or, rather, _who_.

She squeezed his hand comfortingly, then snatched her own back quickly, worried she might have let it linger a second longer than was appropriate. "Don't worry. You know I will always protect my man's honor." A beat; she realized her mistake. "My _partner's_ honor." She could feel her cheeks reddening.

Mulder saw she was flustered. He took her hand and kissed it chivalrously. "Thank you, m'lady." 

Scully took her hand back to smooth out her hair. The entire Bureau thought they were sleeping together; entering a party holding hands would do nothing but stoke the rumor mill.

*** 

They kept to the fringes of the party. A handful of agents recognized them and smiled; Mulder and Scully smiled back. Many, many more simply stared at them; the partners pretended not to notice.

"You want a drink?" Mulder asked. 

"Vodka tonic," Scully said gratefully. Mulder scooted off, and no sooner had he left than a waitress came by with a silver platter loaded with goat cheese puffs. She directed her to her tall, dark-haired partner at the bar - but not before snagging a few for herself.

Scully suddenly felt extremely exposed. As if on cue, a certain agent that no one wanted to talk to made a bee-line for Scully.

"Good evening, Agent Scully." Skinner for the save!

"Good evening, sir," she said, exhaling a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. "Lovely party."

"You're welcome," he whispered knowingly.

Scully looked around nervously, and saw the agent heading for the bar. "Thank you sir, but I think Mulder may need your help even more."

Skinner slugged down his scotch. "It's a good thing I need another drink!" He headed towards the bar, and Scully idly wondered how many he had had already. She saw Skinner arrive safely to Mulder, and saw the other agent veer off in the opposite direction again. Mulder saw all this, and locked eyes with Scully, sending her a silent "thank you." _You're welcome. Better make it two drinks_ , she said with her eyes. 

"Agent Scully." Kersh appeared, as if from thin air. "Where is your other half?" She couldn't quite tell, but there was something disapproving in his voice. Maybe that's how his voice always sounded. _Where the hell is my drink?_

Like magic, Mulder appeared and handed Scully her vodka tonic. "Ask and ye shall receive," Scully told her boss before taking a very, very long pull from her very, very strong drink. Kersh gave her a look that she couldn't read (and after a few more sips, she wouldn't care). He turned to say hello to Mulder, but saw other business he had to attend to and disappeared. Scully suspected he would be back.

Once their bosses were out of eyesight, Mulder produced a second drink for Scully. "I thought you could use a second," he said with an appreciative wink. She, in turn, produced two goat cheese puffs, and Mulder's eyes lit up. "You really are the perfect woman." 

_It has only taken how many years for you to see that?_ Scully thought to herself. Instead, she answered with a self-serving, "Yup."

*** 

As the evening wore on, the empty glasses started piling up. Mulder was slurring his words and Scully was giggling at everything. They were drunk - but so was everyone else at this party. No one seemed to notice. The partners were even conversing with other agents. Scully had no idea who she was talking to, and she knew she wouldn't remember the topics, but she actually thought she was having fun. Almost.

"Look who came out of the basement: the Spookys," Kersh said, his own words slightly garbled. Boss-man had been drinking, too, and he seemed to have forgotten their brief meeting earlier in the evening.

"Hello, sir," the "Spookys" answered in unison. Scully knew she was drunk: she wasn't bothered by the fact that the boss-man was calling them what other agents normally reserved for whispered gossip.

***

"Scully, let's dance," Mulder said, pulling her to the dance floor when a Sinatra song came on. Anxiety overcame Scully and she resisted. She wasn't too drunk to know that a dance would fuel those damned rumors... but she also was just drunk enough to like the idea. A lot. It wasn't a slow song, so Scully gave in easily to her partner.

The song was upbeat and the partners giggled as they tried to keep up with the beat. The song bled into a slow one, and Scully started to leave the dance floor - but Mulder held fast to her hand and pulled her close. She hoped he couldn't smell her arousal; he could certainly feel her trembling.

"Relax," he whispered. "It's a party. We are just having fun." Scully peeked around and saw a number of partners dancing with one another. So she relaxed.

*** 

Scully and Mulder stayed much later at the party than either of them expected. It was midnight before they headed back to the basement office together.

"Mulder, you surprised me."

"How so?"

"I didn't know you could be so fun if there weren't little green men in the picture. Oops, sorry - I mean little _grey_ men."

They giggled, and suddenly Scully flew forward, tripping over an errant file, or her own feet. Mulder caught her before she fell. A hot flush crept up her cheeks, embarrassment and desire and embarrassment about that desire in equal measure. He brushed her hair off her cheek and looked at her with that sincere look that she recognized from his hallway. It only lasted a moment. "I-- I guess I drank more than I thought," she stammered. He looked - was that disappointment on his face?

Her brain was racing; her heart was thumping. She couldn't think; she could barely breathe. Not knowing what else to do, she leaned in and kissed him. No hesitation; she just did it. She would like to blame the booze, but knew that was a lazy excuse. Mulder returned the kiss, passion growing - until they heard footsteps in the hall. They separated just before a pair of agents - far more drunk than either Mulder or Scully - spilled in through the door.

"Oh... uh, sorry. We heard this was a private space to... you know," one agent slurred

"It looks like they got here first," the other agent pointed out.

"Hey! We work down here! Try room 613. I hear there is a nice, comfy couch in there," Mulder suggested. The drunk agents scurried away, giggling.

Scully marched over to the office door and locked it. "Really? You sent them to Kersh's office?"

Mulder shrugged. "I'm drunk?" 

Scully smiled and headed back towards Mulder. She suddenly felt nervous and shy. _Those agents are worse than that motherfucking bee_ , Scully thought to herself. She took a deep breath. She was determined not to let this end up like that day in the hallway.

Mulder sensed her apprehension. "How drunk are you?"

"Drunk enough that I am not concerned about the repercussions. Not so drunk that I don't know what I am doing."

"That's the perfect amount of drunk," he said and pulled her in for a kiss. This kiss picked up exactly where it left off: gentle, yet passionate, and getting more intense by the second. Scully got lost in that kiss. She didn't notice when he unbuttoned her blouse; she wasn't sure how long she had been undoing his zipper. But when his thick, firm erection popped out, Scully took notice. It was impossible not to. She bit Mulder's lip to prevent an excited gasp from escaping her own.

Mulder liked this and walked her back to the desk, discarding her blouse along the way. She ended up laying on the desk, Mulder moving his frame atop of her. Suddenly something sharp poked her in the back. She yelped and sat up.

"Shit, Scully, I'm sorry--"

"No," she interrupted. "I just laid on something sharp." 

Mulder took a look at the desk and moved toward it, arm outstretched. When Scully saw him about to sweep the desk clear, she laughed at the cheesy gesture and stopped him.

"Mulder, don't!" she cried with a laugh. Instead, she guided him to the floor, where their discarded clothing made the perfect nest. Mulder seemed hesitant to continue. Scully didn't know if it was the booze or the nudity, but she felt brave.

"Mulder. I want this. I want _you_." She stroked his face with one hand. This seemed to calm him - but a calm Mulder was not what she wanted right now. "Don't you want me?" Her hand went to his dick, causing it to twitch in her delicate hand.

This got Mulder going. He took both her arms and pinned them over her head with one hand. "Of course I want you," he murmured, his voice husky with desire that almost made her orgasm right there. With her arms still pinned, he started kissing her again, frantically, as if he was afraid she would slip away. But she wasn't going anywhere.

His free hand slid down to her breast, tracing her creamy skin as if trying to memorize the shape. She gasped as his fingers flicked her nipple. Emboldened, Mulder pinched it, hard. Scully's back arched sharply, her sex aiming towards what she wanted most. But Mulder wasn't ready for that just yet. 

Sliding his hand down her body, he arrived at her hot mound. His fingers teased her swollen lips open. He slid them up and down her slit, toying with her by tapping her clitoris lightly on every pass, but never giving her more. He tore himself away from her lips to nibble on her taut nipples. It was a worthy trade.

He finally released her arms so that he could massage her other breast. Scully responded to this favorably, grinding herself into his hand. Mulder moved deftly, always preventing her from grinding her clit against him. She moaned, a desperate moan. She wanted release. Her hands went to his head, raking her nails through his hair. While Mulder loved how it felt, that wasn't what he wanted right now. He wistfully let go of her breast and returned it to keeping her arms immobilized above her head.

"Someone's being naughty," he whispered.

Scully played along. "Haven't I been punished enough?" she moaned.

Mulder finally withdrew his fingers from between her legs and replaced it with his cock. It kept the same playful pace as his fingers did, smooth and slow and torturous. He brought his finger to his lips and licked her arousal off. It tasted like heaven.

He made a big deal of licking every drop of Scully from his finger, something which made her ache with desire. "I would love to taste more of you," he taunted, "but I don't think you deserve it." Scully couldn't protest; all she could do was moan. 

Suddenly, he entered her. It took Scully by surprise - wonderful surprise. His thick cock filled her more completely than she ever had been. She writhed beneath him, moaning with every thrust, trembling every time she felt his strong hands encircling her wrists. She was completely at his mercy, and she couldn't be happier.

Scully's moans increased as she grew closer to her apex. Each moan caused Mulder to thrust a little faster, which caused her to moan a little louder. Afraid that they would be heard, she struggled against her restraints until she captured his lips between her teeth. He responded and kissed her fervently.

It was all too much for Scully. "I'm going to come," she whimpered into his mouth.

"Come for me, Scully. Come... for... me..." he gasped, clearly ready to let go himself. She tightened herself around his cock as the orgasm crashed over her, sending wave after wave through her shuddering frame. She thought she was done, but then she felt Mulder unload into her, an intense throbbing followed by creamy heat. She came again.

As their heavy breathing slowed, Mulder rolled off her - but he didn't roll far. He scooped Scully into his arms, and she snuggled into him. She felt immensely content. Years of sexual frustration washed away by a single act. 

"I can't believe we did that," Scully murmured dreamily. She felt Mulder tense up beneath her, and she quickly specified: "I mean, have sex on the floor. In our office." Mulder relaxed, and went back to stroking her hair delicately. "I'm going to be sore tomorrow."

"You mean from the floor?"

"Well, from that too," she said cheekily. Mulder smiled and held her tightly as they both dozed off.


End file.
